


Our Love Stands Out With A Needle

by fuckinglouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, a bit cheesy at the end maybe, also zayn's there but not for long, arias, but eh, dagger tattoo, four - Freeform, it's november 2014, matching tattoos, mentions of eleanor but she doesn't appear, not good if you're management, or at least trying to, or well after the arias, they're in australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglouist/pseuds/fuckinglouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It had started out with 'Hi' and 'Oops!'. They knew those were fan favourites, and that the most dedicated fans definitely would pick up on those. And then on it went, some fairly obvious, some a bit harder to put together."</em>
</p><p>Louis and Harry are hiding their relationship, but trying to fight their way out of the closet one tattoo at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when the images of Louis' new dagger tattoo emerged on the internet. I just had to write it, and it's come to life in less than a few hours and also I haven't had anything to eat yet, but I just had to write it.  
> So excuse all mistakes and cheesyness and also sorry for the whole thing basically.
> 
> If you haven't seen the tattoo then you can find an image of it [here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e94bf27ca7061adf55a3bf1428d934d1/tumblr_nfpbe2Bgrf1rj5977o1_500.jpg)  
> And there's an image of Harry's rose if you haven't seen it [here](http://www.popstartats.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/harry-styles-arm-rose-tattoo.jpg)  
> Also if you need an explanation of the tattoo of a dagger through a rose you can find it [here](http://thescuttlefish.com/2011/12/a-visual-guide-to-sailor-tattoos-a-scuttlefish-and-bowsprite-creation/)
> 
> Also, the title is from a lovely poem called 'Matching Tattoos' written by Kylee Brown, which you can find [here.](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/matching-tattoos/)  
> Chapter 2 is an epilogue, or maybe just a part 2. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and I have no association with anyone from One Direction or their management, this is a simple work of my imagination. Fiction, ok.  
> Enjoy.  
> PS. Come find me on [tumblr](http://fuckinglouist.tumblr.com) , lets have a chat

 

They'd been planning it for months.

Month and months. 

They knew management were never happy with their tattoos. It wasn't good for the clean cut, preppy, heterosexual image they'd been hopelessly aiming at for the last couple of years. They'd tried so hard to keep it under wraps. Don't touch, don't sit too close, don't interact unless strictly necessary, don't give them  _anything_. 

They wrote on twitter what they wanted. Louis cringed most nights at what was written on his behalf, it was disgusting sometimes, and Harry was always so sad to see him getting the brunt of it. He usually got away with most things. His tweets were rubbish anyway. 

Management basically had control of every part of their lives. Where they went, who they saw, how they acted. 

But their bodies - those they couldn't control. 

So when they'd started getting the matching tattoos, management had been furious, threatened with lawsuits and given them the scolding of their lives. But in the end they would have to be fools to leave the One Direction moneymaker, better to strike while the iron's still hot. 

So it'd been left at that. Threats. 

And both Harry and Louis felt a rush of warmth and pride running through their veins with each prick of a needle, each itch and scab. 

This was their rebellion. This was the one thing they still had power over. 

It had started out with 'Hi' and 'Oops!'. They knew those were fan favourites, and that the most dedicated fans definitely would pick up on those. And then on it went, some fairly obvious, some a bit harder to put together. 

But each was followed by a spectacle of wonderings, what is the meaning of that, why did you get  _that_ , is it all just a coincidence?

They loved those moments. Shared just between the two of them, they thoroughly enjoyed going online, looking on twitter and tumblr, searching for what people might be saying, looking how the last clue they'd dropped affected their fanbase. 

But it was also a struggle. 

How many more would it take?

They both loved getting under the needle, the adrenaline and the feeling of having a body covered with art appealed to both of them. They both had gotten other stuff done, that didn't necessarily had anything to do with the other. 

They were gonna keep going until it was allowed for them to show their love publicly, they'd decided. Even if that meant getting completely covered from head to toe, with absolutely no untouched skin left. Faces, toes, thighs, everything. 

They were gonna stand their ground, and no matter how much the world protested, they wouldn't stop proclaiming their love for each other. 

Because they knew it wasn't wrong. Even though they were told so every day. 

It wasn't wrong. It was beautiful, natural and completely inevitable. 

They'd been a couple for so long, grown up together, become such integrated parts of each other's lives. They couldn't imagine their futures without the other, and they couldn't imagine a future that didn't start with them walking down the aisle together, and ended with them old and wrinkly, hand in hand. 

Harry had found the sailor inspired tattoos and loved them instantly. 

Louis was right on board, as usual, and slowly they began planning out their new tactic, their new art displays. 

It would take some time. 

Even though they felt fearless and wanted to stand up to their management and everyone else who didn't believe in their love, or wanted to put them down, they still had to take it slow. 

The world had to be ready. 

Because things were changing. It was becoming more ordinary to be out, also in the music business. 

But they still had to take it slow. They didn't want to ruin anything, not for themselves or the other three lads in their group. They didn't want to force anything onto anyone, not the fans, not their family or their friends. Because they knew it could backlash. 

It could backlash hard and cruelly. 

It could hurt their career - ultimately it could end their career. 

So one small step at a time. 

One tweet at a time, one small statement at a time, one t-shirt at a time, one tattoo at a time. 

It would have to happen over years. It would be rough, it would be painful. It would be a lot of lying and diverting and non-explanations, but at least they had a small plan. They were going somewhere. 

Once in a while they had something done. 

Sometimes with each other, but mostly not. 

They still couldn't be too obvious about it. 

But things were getting heated. 

Harry had been dropping small bombs of confusion, not that important, outrageously handsome, and generally been acting more like himself in the spotlight. He was denying more rumours than ever, constantly reminding people that he just had a lot of friends, and some of them happened to be girls. He wasn't dating anyone. He didn't really care about celebrity crushes. 

Slowly online media was catching on. And not just the sites run by fans, but all the big ones, questioning his sexuality, asking questions no one had bothered to ask before. 

Louis was trying his best to keep up. Harry knew it was harder for him. 

Harry could get away with most things, being who he was. Just pleasant and sort of flowing fluidly between all things and everything. He was seen as a charming and intelligent guy, and was gradually becoming less known for his female conquests, and more for his ability to speak up about important and current events, showing his support, whilst still being seen as someone worth talking to and gossiping about. 

Louis on the other hand was still battling. He had Eleanor, and he had to keep up appearances. His tweets had made him seem as an ungrateful, homophobic prat, and he hated it.

But he had to act. He had to make believe.

Each time he, Liam and Zayn were asked about _their girls_ , he slowly led himself slip into the background, quietly agreeing when Liam expressed how much you always missed your significant other on the road, or when Zayn was speaking fondly of Pez back home. 

He also had to keep up appearances when she was out at the show, come pick her up by the car, hug and seem in love. 

She always tried her best to help him, but it got harder and harder the more time went on. In the end there wasn't really much she could do. 

He was over it. 

He even tried a few more bold moves, showing up with the rainbow colours, slipping in small comments, making jokes, but management were quick to shut him down. His efforts were made redundant, no matter how hard he tried. 

More often over the last few months he'd found himself in Harry's arms, lying in their bed, silent tears slipping down over his cheeks. Holding each other close. It's gonna happen someday. It was all they could whisper to each other.  

He just wanted to be with Harry. Who loved him and supported him no matter what he did. 

He knew the lads didn't Care what management thought. They'd loved both of them equally as long and always supported what they did. They just wanted them to be happy. They would be there no matter what happened. 

They'd even tried standing up to management, trying to convince them to let Harry and Louis come out, and Louis was eternally grateful that he wasn't fighting this battle alone. 

But he was getting tired. He felt powerless, and he could tell even Harry was getting fed up with this. 

It seemed it was about time for another. 

No matter what, they were going to continue with their plan. 

At least a portion of their fans were catching on, and maybe it was time to win over a few more. 

They had such laughs when Harry'd gotten the rose. They loved watching people figuring out the puzzle. 

People immediately referenced to the websites and charts, claiming it was only half the picture. 

There was something missing. 

And now they'd been waiting for over a year. 

It was time to finish the piece. 

Zayn was going to go with him to get a few stuff added as well. 

He'd been drawing up some awesome stuff for his hand and wrist, and was always excited to go with either of them to the parlour. 

It was perfect. 

They were in Australia, and they'd won awards and the album had come out and people loved it. 

Harry's sexuality was as questioned as ever, and Louis had a feeling things were changing.

It was a good feeling. 

He'd emailed the place a few days prior, showing them what he wanted to get done, and they were in on it. It would take a few hours, probably all the free time they would get whilst in Australia, but it was worth it. 

He'd go surfing some other time. 

He could already feel the excitement, the thrill of the needle on his skin, the pain worth every second of it. 

He would have another piece of art on his body proclaiming his love for his boy, tying them together even tighter. 

He was sat in the chair, Zayn in the chair next over, getting his done at the same time. 

They exchanged few words, Zayn knew just how important this was to Louis, maybe this would be the one. 

The last straw. The last bit of weight on the scale. 

Maybe this would be the next pivotal moment of their lives. Maybe this could make things different. Make them change their minds. 

No one had found out about their appointment. Not the press, not the fans. Not even the rest of the boys. 

Louis was so excited to show it to Harry. 

After all the media frenzy concerning Harry, Louis felt it was his turn to do something.  _For them_. 

He got his arm wrapped up and put his jacket on. He didn't want anyone to see, he wanted Harry to it before the rest of the world. 

The car picked them up right outside the parlour - the less time spent in public the better. 

They pulled up at their hotel, grand and luxurious. It was gorgeous. 

Louis was getting a bit nervous. 

It was a tattoo they'd decided on long ago, to match the rose Harry'd gotten in September last year, but still, they hadn't decided that now was the time. 

They usually did. 

But in the end he had nothing to worry about. 

He slid his card into the lock to open the door, and there was Harry, lying on a couch, ipod stuck in his ears. He didn't notice Louis entering the room, but Louis slid up behind him and pressed a small kiss to the back of his ear. 

Harry hummed, knowing exactly who it was. 

"Hey," he said, voice gravelly from not using it all day. 

They'd been at the ARIAS the day before, and tomorrow they had interviews and then they went home. 

"Hi," Louis replied, smile etched into his lips. He couldn't contain it. 

"Where've you been all day?" Harry asked after getting up the couch, pulling out the earbuds and putting them on the table. 

Louis crawled into his lap, and put his arms around Harry's neck. 

"You know, out," he said, with a cheeky smile, "and about."

"Really?" Harry asked with a crooked smile, "without me?" 

"Well, I right can't bring you everywhere," Louis said teasingly, poking a bit at Harry's ribs, who slightly curled in on himself.

It was a rare moment of privacy.

Just the two of them, no one else. 

Not even the boys with whom they shared everything else. 

This was just for the two of them. 

"Yeah," Louis said after a bit of tickling and poking, teasing edge leaving his voice. 

"Well, it's because I wanted to do something," he continued, eyes serious as he shrugged of his jacket. 

"I had this done," removing the wrap and exposing the black ink. 

Harry looked up with big eyes, then lowered them onto Louis' arm, hand slowly and gently running over the red and swollen skin. 

Louis almost shivered at the contact. The skin was sore, but in the best way possible.

"Just now? You went all by yourself?" Harry's eyes hadn't left the ink etched into Louis' skin. They were running up and down the piece, drinking in the lines and shadows.

The piece they'd been planning for so long, matching Harrys'. 

The rose and a dagger. 

A **Dagger Through A Rose** proved a sailor’s loyal and willingness to fight anything, even something as sweet as a rose.

"No I had Zayn with me," he said softly, letting Harry have his moment of looking, letting him take it in. 

"I did it for us," he said next, voice still soft. 

Harry looked up at that, green meeting blue.

Louis smiled, a soft smile people rarely saw. 

"It was time something happened," Louis continued, "it's time we take another step forward."

He put one of his hands on Harry's neck, caressing the smooth skin.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I want to let everyone know you're mine and that there's nothing wrong with us being together."

Harry looked at him for a second with the fondest look in his eyes. Louis felt so calm and protected in this boy's presence.

"I want that too, Lou," Harry answered with a smile, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose his Louis' hair, "more than anything."

Louis crooned at the attention, of feeling Harry so close. 

"Maybe we wont have to wait so long," he said, pressing a small kiss to Louis' temple.

"Maybe they'll finally come to their senses," he said with a small chuckle, and Louis lit up at that as well.

"Yeah," Louis said, feeling the pent up sadness and frustration ebbing out of him. 

"We'll see how people interpret this beauty," and gestured towards the dagger on Louis' arm.

"I know for sure that I love it," smile bright and just for Louis. 

"Yeah, you're right," Louis felt the smile growing on his face. He could never stay grumpy or sad long around Harry.

It was a bit wonderful actually.  

"It's really nice, though," Harry said, after another few minutes of admiring the tattoo.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this," Harry once again looked up at Louis, both smiling, both so filled with love for other. 

"Matches quite nicely," holding up his own arm and letting the tattoos align.

"Perfect fit," Louis said, bright smile grazing his lips.

"Absolutely perfect," Harry replied and leaned forward to press a kiss to Louis' lips.

Maybe it would change.

Maybe the tattoo would create an outbreak, and people would finally stop believing the stupid tweets sent by management, stop believing all the rumours of dating female celebrities, finally stop believing Harry when he reluctantly denied ever having been in love, finally stop believing Louis when he said he missed Eleanor.

Maybe the world would soon be ready for them.

Maybe it would no longer be a controversial issue.

Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't need to hide any longer.

Maybe they wouldn't need matching tattoos for people to string all the evidence together.

But that didn't mean that they would stop getting their love for each other etched into every piece of skin for all the world to see.

Because their love was meant to be alive, to be moved and to be worn on your skin with pride. 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue, and I hope you'll like it :)  
> It's from Harry's POV.
> 
> **This was previously posted as a series, but I decided to just make it chapters instead**
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://fuckinglouist.tumblr.com).

All Harry'd been able to think about was Louis. 

Louis coming to show him his new tattoo, his expression. 

So vulnerable, but still strong.

He'd wanted to do something special. 

Just for Harry. 

He'd gone out and had it done without them even talking about it, he'd wanted to surprise Harry, make him happy. Show him that he truly cares. 

Harry was yet again astounded by his boy. 

This guy was an enigma.

One moment he was buzzing with energy, making jokes, pulling pranks on people, being a mischievous little shit sometimes. Loud, sassy comments, commanding the attention of the room. Fiercely protective, not letting anyone get away with any bad word said about their band, especially his bandmates. And Harry loved him for it. Had loved him ever since the beginning, when they all shared the smallest room in the X Factor house. 

Then the next moment he'd be dead professional. Answering the questions none of the others could be bothered to, taking control of interviews, making sure the journalists had something to write about and bring home to their bosses. 

And then there was the soft Louis.

The Louis that not many people got to see. The one that made sure everyone was feeling okay, the one that made sure to apologize after a prank. The one that cuddled up next to Harry at night. The one that quietly whimpered in his sleep. The one that send those fond looking eyes in Harry's direction, when he thought no one was looking. Gentle strokes down Harry's back, fingers barely touching when they stood next to each other on the red carpet. 

Harry loved Louis. 

Every single part of him, all the different sides to him, that simply made him  _Louis._

When Louis went out of his way to make Harry laugh when was nervous, when he would just touch Harry's hip gently for a second, just to make sure he was alright, and let him know he was there. When he would steal a golf cart just to make them all forget about their nerves for the impending show. When he would redirect the uncomfortable questions, and make himself look stupid as a result.

He didn't care about himself.

He cared so much about his band and his brothers in it. 

Harry felt like he was falling more in love with this boy as each day passed. 

And then Louis had gone and gotten the dagger tattooed. 

It was more than Harry's poor heart could take.  H e felt like he could just burst with love over this incredible 22 year old, who just cared so much for everybody else. 

He'd wanted to make Harry happy. He'd wanted to make sure Harry knew he was loved, he'd wanted everyone to know just how important Harry was. 

 

As Harry sat and gently stroked his fingers over the freshly done tattoo, he felt Louis shiver on his lap.

It was a quiet moment. Louis was explaining himself, how he didn't want to hide anymore. He just wanted to be with Harry. 

Harry was almost speechless. The look Louis had in his eyes made Harry's heart feel like it was collapsing in on itself, like there wasn't enough air in the room. 

Harry knew it was time. Like Louis said. They didn't want to wait any longer. 

It was time for action. 

And just like Louis had made a statement by getting the tattoo, Harry now felt like it was his turn to make a statement. 

The next day they were performing on an Australian show. 

But firstly there was an interview. 

It was nice, the lady who was interviewing them was professional, let them finish and speak their minds, and she seemed to actually care about their answers, which was a nice surprise. 

Harry was having a hard time not looking at Louis all the time. 

He constantly felt his eyes involuntarily drift towards Louis, and each time they caught each other's eye, they simply couldn't help but smile and and look, just for a second longer.

Harry knew it wasn't appropriate, that management would be pissed afterwards, but he didn't care. 

After today it wouldn't matter. 

Not anymore.

A pang of heat ran through his veins each time he caught a glimpse of Louis' tattoo, and his heart was bursting with pride.

Harry could see Louis jerk slightly in discomfort, as Niall's elbow had grazed up against the still sore skin on his forearm. But Louis just smiled, like he was reminded of its existence, and simply couldn't keep it from slipping across his lips.

Harry felt a swoop in his stomach; this was really it.

He was getting a bit nervous now. He'd decided that now it was time, to finally make a statement large enough that they couldn't just pass it off, or hush it down.

He was going to do it.

Today. 

As he got more and more nervous, he zoned out a bit. He just sat and got caught up in his own thoughts, not really paying attention. 

Until suddenly people were clapping, and he watched the other boys move towards the stage. 

Ok, it was time. 

They all found their place on the stage, as the audience were screaming and the interviewer was presenting them to the camera. 

The lights weren't on them yet, and Harry took a deep breath. 

He could do this. 

Louis had made him so proud, had gone and gotten that tattoo, and Harry was so fond of this boy, and everything he did. He simply couldn't hold it back any longer. 

He looked over at Louis, who was just preparing himself, taking slow and deep breaths, just getting ready to sing. He was always a bit nervous before TV performances, and was nervous about his voice, but always managed to pull through. 

Harry thought he looked wonderful. 

Louis was wearing a t-shirt, so the fresh tattoo was visible. Harry could just glimpse it through the dimmed lights. He could make out Louis' silhouette, the curve of his body, the easy slide of his back and shoulders, the sharp line of his jaw.

Harry was sure. He was going to do this for his boy.

As the first few notes rang across the stage, he took another deep breath.

Zayn started singing his first verse, and then it almost felt like he was going on autopilot.

Singing to crowds was something he knew how to do, and he quickly found his usual rhythm, nodding slightly along to the beat, hands behind his back and expression serious to match the song. 

But he felt his eyes drifting slightly towards Louis and the end of his first chorus. 

The lyrics felt oddly fitting, and in a split of a second he felt his eyes connect with Louis'. 

' _But there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes, it will never change me and you_ '

It was intimate. Even when performing in front of 200 people, all he could think was that he was singing these words just for Louis, just to let him know they were in this together, and there was nothing that could tear them apart. 

He caught Louis' tiny movement, just a slight turn of his head, jaw set. It was his response. He got it. 

Of course he did. They'd been in sync since their very first performance 4 years ago. 

Louis sang his verse, and Harry could tell he was trying so hard not to look in Harry's direction. Eyes going everywhere but him. 

Harry felt his heart beating faster, tension thick even though Niall couldn't help but laugh during his bit. 

It was just him and the boys. Nothing to be nervous about. 

He knew that even though he hadn't told any of them about his plan, they would be happy for them. 

No matter what. They would be there. 

As the song progressed he found it harder and harder to not look at Louis, eyes drawn to him like a magnet. 

_ 'It will never change..' _

Now, this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. 

His heart was beating rapidly, hands shaky and it felt like a lifetime, when in fact it was only a few seconds. 

' _Me and youuu.._ '

As Liam finished the note, Harry stepped forward. 

He abandoned his mic stand, took the few steps that were separating them, put his hands on Louis' jaw, cupping his face, before leaning in and connecting their lips in a deep kiss. 

He could feel Louis' gasp, body jerking, but reciprocating none the less, and he heard the crowd going completely mad. 

Some were screaming, some were gasping as well, but he didn't care. It didn't matter.

Time was standing still, it was only the two of them in the world.

The boys had stalled a bit, completely taken by surprise, but kept on singing. 

He could hear Niall laughing through the words, and hear Liam's smile in his voice. 

He couldn't keep the smile off his face either. Hands planted firmly against Louis' cheekbones, he felt Louis' smaller hands hold him tight around the waist, fingers digging into his sides. 

They were still kissing, wanting to feel every part of this moment to the fullest.

They were missing their parts, but the other's just filled in for them. 

Louis was smiling as well, Harry could feel it. His lips drawn tight against his own. They separated for a moment to catch their breath.

Their eyes met, smiles growing on their faces. 

Louis leaned his forehead up against Harry's. 

He closed his eyes, just revelling in the feeling of having Louis close without having to hide. 

Louis pulled Harry in a bit tighter, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Harry leaned in, breath ghosting over the shell of Louis' ear. 

"We don't have to wait any longer", he whispered. 

Quietly, just for Louis to hear. Now a bubbly laugh was spilling over his lips.

"You're so stupid," Louis whispered back, smile bright and eyes crinkly. 

"I love you," he finished, and pushed Harry back towards his mic for the final bit of the song. 

He made it just in time. 

' _It will never change baby, it will never change.._ '

He was facing Louis, not even bothering to try and hide that fact that he was singing directly to him. 

' _It will never change me and you._ '

The song finished, the crowd exploding in screams and applause. 

All Harry could see was Louis' smile, as he reached forward and grabbed Harry around his neck, kissed him and wrapped his arms around him. 

The others quickly jumped in on them as well. Cheering and laughing, smiling.

Harry swore he heard Niall shout 'finally!' before the five of them met in the middle of the stage in a massive group hug with Louis and Harry in the middle. 

Harry was humming with happiness, standing on stage surrounded by the people he loved most in the entire world. 

And he'd just let everyone know that Louis was the one he loved the very most. 

It was out there, there were no more secrets. 

They all pulled back, Liam was battling a few tears, Zayn's smiling the fondest crinkly nosed smile, and Niall bouncing around waving his fists in the air like he'd won a footie match. 

Harry couldn't keep his hands off Louis, still pulled in tight in embrace.

He could feel a few tears streaking down Louis' cheeks, pressed up against his throat. 

Harry pulled back a bit, to look at Louis. 

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, his own slightly glossy eyes meeting Louis'. 

His hands were stroking up and down Louis' back softly. 

"Yeah, just so relieved," Louis said after a few deep breaths. 

He smiled again, bright and happy. 

"Thank you so much," and leaned up to meet Harry in a kiss. 

The audience were still going mad, screams and cheers. 

The interviewer was slowly making her way towards the stage, where all five boys were still standing. Louis and Harry holding each other, and the others embracing as well. It was emotional for all of them. 

"Well, that was unexpected, but congratulations none the less," she said, looking at Louis and Harry with a smile as well. She seemed a little flustered, confused as to what she should do about the situation. They were live, and it was all very unexpected. 

She moved towards the others who were untangling their limbs, Liam full on crying and both Niall and Zayn looking filled to the brim with glee. 

"So this is new, I presume?" she asked them, having to do something about the situation. 

She handed to mic to Zayn, who took it, and just smiled. 

"Yeah, we didn't expect it either, but we're just so proud," he said with a massive grin, Niall jumping up and down next to him. Liam was curling in to his shoulder, turning his face towards the mic, eyes filled to the brim with tears. 

"They've just been through so much, and we're just so happy for them," he said, voice wobbly with emotion and pride. 

"We all are," the interviewer said, and walked towards the camera to finish the segment and to leave the boys to celebrate on their own. 

"That was all from A Current Affair, it seems we all got a little more than we bargained for, but here's to Harry and Louis," she finished, laid the microphone down and joined the audience in the applause. 

The end credits music started playing. 

Harry and Louis pulled apart, looked at each other eyes glossy, kissed one more time before they walked to the centre of the stage to join the boys in another group hug and parted to bow to the audience. 

Harry was so proud of his boys. Standing with their hands around each other's shoulders and waists, in Australia, having just come out to the entire world, not hiding his and Louis' love anymore, and here they all were, just being happy for them. And the fans as well, happy and proud.

And Louis, right here with him. Eyes crinkled, bubbling over with happiness, hair a little mussed from Harry's hands, lips swollen, but right next to Harry, their hands intertwined.

He couldn't have asked for more. 


End file.
